JP1997-89036A discloses a conventional knuckle bracket including a curved part extending in an axial direction and linear parts formed on both ends in the circumferential direction of the curved part, in which a lower end part of a hydraulic shock absorber is inserted and fixed inside the curved part. Attachment holes into which bolts for attaching to a vehicle are inserted are formed in the pair of linear parts.